


Bloodreina - The New Avenger (Marvel/The 100)

by kaycrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The 100 (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaycrow/pseuds/kaycrow





	1. Prologue

****A/N:**** This work will start smoothly, as I am trying to build a world where it makes sense Octavia, Bellamy and Raven to be in it. Bare with me, your ideas and thoughts on the matter are deeply appreciated and enjoy!

 

 

****Prologue**  **

 

 __If you_ _ __’re reading this, they took your memories - again._  _

__Your name is Octavia, Octavia Blake. You were born and raised on the Ark, an HYDRA facility designed to create and train enhanced humans and turned them into deadly, super-soldiers._  _

__But you are not alone. You have Bellamy. He’s your brother, and the person you love the most in the world. He’s working with them too, just like you, against his will._  _

__They will wipe your memories, hoping you’ll lose the connection you two share, but don’t let them make you forget him. You can’t lose him. He’s all you have left._  _

__They will use you, train you, beat you up, torture you, time and time again, but don’t let them erase who you are._  _

__You are not a weapon. You are not Bloodreina. You are Octavia Blake._  _

__Fuck HYDRA_  _

__Kill them all_ _

 

Octavia read the first page of her little notebook, smiling fondly at the thought of what those words had meant not long ago, when she was still being held under HYDRA’s command.

Whenever they erased her mind after a mission, she would find the small book, hidden behind a loose brick, on the small cell she had as a room, and she would read page after page, devouring any information it held, hoping that a little detail could bring back any type of visual memories.

She had written in detail what her brother looked like, from the curly hair to the freckles and the witty smile, and it was like she could see him right in front of her. She had also written her own likes and desires, dreams and thoughts, in hopes she would never loose any fragment of herself.

She had never felt whole though, and when she seemed to start recognizing Bellamy, they would take her to the lab and wipe her mind, again.

But it was all over, when six months ago they finally found a way to join forces with the other agents of the program - The 100, they were called - and rebel against their captors.

It was the hardest battle she had ever fought. Many of her comrades had died, but in the end they had destroyed the facility. After the dust had settled, only 44 of them had survived, along with Bellamy and a young mechanic named Raven. The Ark had fallen.

So, what’s left for a former guard and an ex-agent with enhanced strength and speed? The only plausible path for those who were not ready to retire, join the opposite side of the field, join SHIELD.

It came quite as a surprise as they stepped into SHIELD’s headquarters and Bellamy told their story to non other than Director Nick Fury. After the initial shock, he seemed eager to have them join their team, and even had a special side-job where Octavia could use her abilities for helping protect the Earth and everyone in it, instead of destroying and killing. The Avengers Initiative.

At first it had felt awkward, since Bellamy had stepped back and took a job as Maria Hill’s personal assistant, and left her pretty much alone with a dysfunctional group of agents, gods, super-soldiers and cocky billionaires. Still, with each new mission, Octavia started to lower her walls and began to trust them, as she had found her place in this new world she was in.

A soft knock on the door brought her attention up, away from the notebook and into the tall figure that stood tall, leaned against the door frame, arms crossed across his broad chest “Are you ready? The party is about to start, and you know Stark likes to be the only one running late”

Octavia chuckled lightly at Steve’s witty remark, as he smiled back at her. She shoved the notebook into a drawer in the nightstand and walked up towards Steve, who extended an arm that she promptly intertwined with her own.

“C’mon, Bellamy and Raven are already here”

 

 **A/N:** All images and gifs used in this work are made by me, if you want to see more of my work go follow me at 

**eamesandbellamyaremyheaven.tumblr.com**

**Thank you! May we meet again!**

 


	2. Chapter One - Welcome to the Avengers

**A/N:** In this chapter we get a glimpse of Octavia's relationship with the Avengers team, specially with  Steve, because I think from all of them he would be the one most welcoming of new team members. What do you think?

 

** Chapter One - Welcome to the Avengers **

 

As they approached the common room, Octavia could hear the commotion growing louder by every step, and she was taken back by the most heartwarming sight she had no reaction for.

Bellamy was having the most delightful conversation with the usually over-excited Thor, who seemed to be enjoying it a lot, since he cracked in a loud laugh as he squeezed lightly Bell’s shoulder and both gulped down another beer, bringing down the empty cup to join the previous. And while Bellamy was getting hammered - fast - Raven was having some sort of discussion with Tony and Bruce over Jarvis, and as she quickly worked the program both of them were obviously impressed. She was, after all, a genius, both muscle and brains.

“There you are! We were all wondering were you two have been hiding!” Natasha said as she walked towards Octavia and Steve, displaying her signature cheeky smirk, squeezing the young girl’s hand in hers as she dragged her away from Steve and closer to the crowd “Pepper asked for a __family__ portrait” she emphasized the later words “with __all__ the Avengers”

Octavia simply smiled, and nodded.

The Battle of New York had changed a lot of things, one of them being the status of the new comers within the team. While Bellamy was following Hill’s footsteps as a top commander in SHIELD, and Raven was working as an operative agent, Octavia was stuck with hours on end of training with Steve Rogers, the one and only Captain America, and as if it wasn’t enough, she still had to share her sparse free time with Clint and Nat, to work on planing missions and strategics, and when Tony was in D.C. he made sure she was available 24/7 to his every whims.

It wasn’t bad at all though, since they took her in, and she was warming up to them. Steve was a gentleman, and for that Octavia enjoyed very much embarrassing him to the point he would change into the colour of a tomato. Clint was always funny to have around too, and even though he and Natasha were like twins joined by the hip, he made sure to always include Octavia in their conversations and stories, and after a while it was like she had known them all her life.

Tony Stark, on the other end, was a complete mess. All that narcissistic and shallow attitude was just a mask for his daddy issues, which made Octavia having a hard time deciding in between hugging him or punching him on the mouth. With Tony, there was no middle ground.

But when Loki came with the Chitauri army, the dysfunctional team had united against the enemy and fought side by side, and that was the only way they managed to defeat it, together.

“Just a little closer” Maria demanded, with the camera on hand. Thor, Bruce, Tony and Steve stood straight behind the couch, while Natasha, Octavia, Raven and Bellamy were sat in it, and Clint was stretched on the floor on his side, right in front of them. It was a silly picture, with a few confused and surprised expressions in it, but overall it was genuinely cute. Octavia made sure to not forget to ask a copy for herself.

 

****Two Years Later** **

 

The team gathered at the head of the Quinjet, waiting for debriefing. Octavia stood by Steve’s side, silently listening to STRIKE’s team leader Brock Rumlow “The target is a mobile satellite launch platform, the Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago”

“Any demands?” Steve asked, to which Rumlow replied “A billion and a half”

Steve looked at Octavia, as both were thinking the same “Why so steep?”

“Cause it SHIELD's” Octavia promptly replied, and Steve simply nodded. He was obviously annoyed, as he spoke with sour voice

“So it's not off-course, it's trespassing.”

“I'm sure they have a good reason.” Natasha joked, but Steve was not in the mood “You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor”

“Relax, it's not that complicated” Octavia defended, trying to calm him down. She knew how much he hated those type of missions, he had told her once how they made him feel like a puppet.

Steve sighed before proceeding, his Captain America tone back “How many pirates?”

“Twenty-five, top mercs, led by this guy” Brock pulled a photo of a man on the monitor “Georges Batroc. Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties.”

“Hostages?”

“Uh...mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell.” A photo of a bald man in glasses flashed in the monitor “They're in the galley.”

Nothing about it made sense. “What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?” Octavia muttered as she looked up, feeling Steve’s eyes on her. He must have thought the same, but since the team was waiting for assignments, he shook his head and continued

“Alright, Octavia, we’re gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you'll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get 'em out. Let's move.”

“STRIKE, you heard the Cap. Gear up.” Rumlow commanded, and everyone dispersed, getting ready to dive off the jet. Octavia was checking her equipment when Natasha’s voice called her out of her concentration “Did you two do anything fun Saturday night?”

“If by fun, you mean if I third-wheeled Bell and Raven’s movie night, then yes” Octavia replied, turning around to watch Steve as he answered, his lips curled into a shy smile

“Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so... No, not really.”

Natasha sighed “You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'd probably say yes.”

“That's why I don't ask.” Steve replied, as he walked towards Octavia. They were now standing at the entrance of the hatch, facing each other, and the young girl couldn’t help but grin as she asked a final question “Too shy or too scared?”

“Too busy!” Steve replied, as he ran the last steps remaining and then leaped out of the Quinjet.

Octavia cracked a laugh as she adjusted her gloves and pulled up the gun with the hooked steel rope, jumping a few seconds after him.

 

***

 

The landing was getting smoother with practice. As Octavia was getting closer to the target, she shot the hook towards the outside wall of the ship, and as her body came closer to hit against the metal she pulled her legs up, softening the impact with her soundproof stealth boots. She climbed up towards the deck, arriving just as a pirate held his gun towards Steve. Octavia quickly pulled out one of her knives and threw it towards the man, instantly killing him.

“Thanks”

“Yeah, you seemed pretty helpless without me, Cap” Octavia joked, patting him on the shoulder. The STRIKE team was getting down, and as soon as Natasha arrived she continued the conversation Steve left on hold.

“What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice.”

Steve groaned, as he commanded her “Secure the engine room, then find me a date.”

“What? It’s called multitasking!”

 

***

 

Octavia knew her place on the team, and usually Fury assigned her missions no one else acknowledge, not even Steve or Natasha. And even though she didn’t like to hide anything to them, she knew better than to defy the bigger man. And right at that moment, her mission as to accompanied Natasha to the archives, and secure the room while she did her part. She heard Steve called both their names through the comm for the millionth time, and that was when she decided to finally unplug the earpiece, before she would cave to her emotions and ruin her mission.

“C’mon, he’s a big boy, he can handle the fort without us” Natasha spoke without adverting her eyes from the monitor, getting only an annoyed groan as reply. Octavia watched through a window the empty deck, when Natasha’s voice caught her attention once more.

“Are you okay with my attempts of getting Steve a date?”

Octavia looked at the red-haired girl. Natasha had stopped working on the computer and was smiling deviously, with an inquisitor arched brow. The young girl walked simply shrugged, and replied “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Natasha turned her head back to the screen, and continued her work, as she muttered “Oh, no reason, just thought you two might be onto something, and I didn’t want to ruin that”

Octavia expression dropped. She closed the distance with the agent, coming to an hold by her side. Her voice was low and nonchalant as she spoke “Steve and I are just friends”

“If you say so”

Before Octavia could say anything else, the door burst open, as the man identified as Batroc came falling with it. Steve walked inside, his eyes falling instantly from one girl to the other, lingering on Octavia, who stood there speechless, until Natasha spoke sarcastically “Well, this is awkward”

“What are you doing?”

“Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into.”

Steve walked quickly towards Octavia, face hard as he spoke in a tone the girl had never heard before “Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?”

“My mission” she defended, but Steve seemed unfazed

“ ** **Our**** mission is to rescue hostages.”

Before Octavia could reply, Natasha pulled the flash drive out and turned to Steve “No. That's your mission. And you've done it beautifully.”

As Octavia was starting to walk away, Steve grabbed her by her arm, holding her steady in place, as he spoke low “You just jeopardized this whole operation.”

“I think that's overstating things.” Natasha replied, as Octavia jerked her arm free. Suddenly Batroc rose to his feet and threw a grenade towards them as he ran off, giving them a few seconds for Steve to deflect the bomb with his shield, as Octavia grabbed Natasha and jumped through a window followed by the super-soldier before the grenade exploded, leaving them panting against the wall, trying to steady their breaths.

“Okay. That one's on me.” Natasha tried to joke, but her shaking voice gave her away.

Steve hand brushed against Octavia’s arm, where a big gash tore from shoulder to elbow. The touch caught her by surprise, as she instinctively pulled her arm away from his reach, and focused on covering the cut. His face dropped as he stood up in a push, his voice filled with anger as he ran off after Batroc

“You're damn right.”

 

***

 

The mission was finished, and they got back to the headquarters. After a quick debrief with Fury, and a checkup in the infirmary, Octavia was sent home for the rest of the day.

When they decided to join SHIELD, Octavia, Bellamy and Raven were provided with an apartment, and as Bellamy and Raven relation evolved, Octavia had started to spend less and less time in the apartment, and more in the Triskelion, SHIELD’s headquarters. It’s not like she wasn’t happy for them, which she was, but being around the happy couple made her realize how much she wanted that. Unconditional love. Someone to call home.

“Hey O, can you pass me the salad?” Bellamy smiled, as she broke from her trance and handed him the bowl “What’s on your mind, kiddo?”

Octavia’s voice was low and she was looking down at her plate, afraid they might notice the red on her cheeks “Humm... Raven, do you know if that guy still wants to take me out in a date?” Raven and Bellamy had stopped eating, and were looking at her. Raven’s face lit and she smile cheekily, and Bellamy excused himself to answer his phone

“Who, Tom, from the STRIKE team?” She asked, teasing her

“Yes...” Octavia grumbled, already regretting having asked in the first place

Suddenly Bellamy interrupted them, his face had lost all colour has he spoke, looking directly at Octavia

“Fury’s been shot”

 

 


	3. Chapter Two - Winter is Coming

**A/N** : We are finally getting a glimpse of Octavia’s past, in the Ark, and the people she dealt with, specially our beloved deadly assassin Winter Soldier…

 

****Chapter Two - Winter is Coming** **

 

__“Session number 4, subject Octavia Blake” Fury said out loud, leading off another recorded session. Since they joined SHIELD, one of Fury’s conditions was that once a week Octavia would join him for the course of an hour, and she would tell give him all the information she had about the Ark, the missions she executed for HYDRA and the assets she came in contact with. “Last session, we talked about the day they took you and the serum. Now, let’s talk about your training”_ _

__“The serum did not work as they expected, my body didn’t suffer physical changes, but inside, everything was hyped” Octavia started, her voice nonchalant, as if she was telling a story from a book “I was taken to a cell everyday, where my tutor would beat me up until I defended myself, or passed out” Octavia brought her eyes down to her hands as she spoke that last part, the pain inflicted to her all those years ago still very present in her mind_ _

__“Who was he?”_ _

__“They only called him “the asset”. I was not allowed to address him during training, but during the missions we were assigned he answered to Soldat, or soldier” Octavia closed her eyes briefly, the mere mention of the name giving her chills “he only spoke to give me orders, in both Russian or English. He was a machine, very precise and brutal, his strength and speed enhanced by the serum, without a doubt. He had a metal arm, complete from shoulder to hand.”_ _

__

****Present day** **

__

In the distance, Octavia could hear the sounds of machines beeping while the doctors worked on Fury. The sound was barely an echo, and her eyes were focused on nothing. She had become numb a lifetime ago, when she became Bloodreina, the Red Queen. Her life was blood and death, and to love, to mourn, only the weak could afford.

“Is he gonna make it?” Natasha asked as she entered the room, coming to stand by Octavia’s side, in front of the window. Her voice was shaking, and Octavia could tell that the man meant a lot to the spy.

“I don't know” Octavia simply stated

“Rogers, tell me about the shooter.”

“He's fast and strong. Had a metal arm.” __Could he be…?__

“Ballistics?”

“Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable.” Maria said, coming closer to the group

“Soviet-made.” Octavia concluded, to surprise of everyone in the room. All eyes were now on her, and as she was about to speak the sound of the machines alerted them to Fury’s body shutting down. Doctors worked fast, to no use. After a few shocks with the defibrillator, the flatline in the screen persisted.

“Time of death, 1:03 a.m.”

 

***

 

Octavia waited outside the room while the other three agents said their farewell to the director. She wanted to feel sad for the loss of the man, she truly wanted, but she felt nothing. So, she stood in the hallway, leaned against the wall, until she heard Steve’s voice calling out Natasha. The woman came rushing from the room, the super-soldier right behind her.

“Why was Fury in your apartment?” Natasha asked him straightforward

“I don't know.” Steve replied. But he was lying.

Rumlow approached the group, turning his attention to the soldier “Cap, they want you back at SHIELD.”

“Yeah, give me a second”

“They want you now” he insisted, his voice more desperate this time.  

“Okay” Steve shut him down, annoyance cleared in his tone. He turned to Natasha, who stared a him with a sad smile “You're a terrible liar” she simply stated before walking away from them.

Octavia was about to do the same when she felt Steve’s grip on her arm holding her in her place “Fury said not to trust in anyone” he said, as his hand roamed down from her forearm towards her hand “But my guts tell me I can trust you” he sat something small in her palm, before squeezing it shut with his hand “Go home, I’ll call you as soon as I can”

“Okay” she replied, her eyes focused on their joined hands, as his gaze lingered on her “Stay safe” he finally said, turning around, walking away from her and towards the STRIKE team

She stood motionless until they were all out of her sight. Then, slowly, she opened her hand, revealing a flash-drive in her palm, the same flash-drive they had collected the intel from the Lemurian Star.

“That was sweet” Natasha’s voice ringed in Octavia’s ear. She was caught off guard, never realizing the spy was watching so closely, and as she turned around to face her, the red-haired swiftly stole the pen from her hand, backing away from her reach

“Give it back!” Octavia hissed, trying to reach for it, but Natasha dodged “Why did Steve gave this to you?” she said, as sh inspected the pen

“Cause he trusts me” Octavia stated with a proud tone. Natasha’s face dropped

“But you don’t trust me” the spy smiled sadly. Natasha had trained Octavia since she joined SHIELD, and after all those hours together, days actually, Octavia still had no idea who the woman was. Still, she had seen the way she mourned Fury, silent tears rolling down her face, and she knew, deep inside, the same way Steve knew he could trust her, Octavia could trust in Natasha.

“I want to” Octavia said, and Natasha froze. She took advantage of that few seconds to retrieve the flash-drive, hiding it away in the inside pocket of her jacket.

“How do you know the Winter Soldier?”

The name made Octavia stop dead in her tracks. She turned her attention back to the other woman, who was gazing her in wonder “He was my mentor, back in the Ark”

“Do you know how to track him?” Natasha asked, expectantly

“No, it’s like chasing a ghost” Octavia said, looking down at her hand. Whatever was in that flash-drive, would lead them to him “but let’s find out what he wants”

“Don’t you want to wait for the Captain?” Natasha’s smile was devious, which made Octavia rolled her eyes to her

“I think we can handle this by ourselves”

 

***

 

The two women made their way through the mall, dressed in hoodies and jeans, blending in the crowd. Steve was already waiting, leaning against a wall. He had called Octavia when they were on their way there, after he ran out of SHIELD. He was now a wanted man, a traitor. They agreed on meeting on a public place, it would be easier to access the flash-drive and make it out before the STRIKE team could get to them.

Steve walked fast towards them, as they made their way to the MAC store

“First rule of going on the run is, don't run, walk.” Natasha greeted him, jokingly

“If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off.” Steve mocked, as both girls cracked a laugh. They approach an isolated computer, and Octavia handled Natasha the flash-drive. From the three of them, she was the one with the most hacking expertise.

“The drive has a Level Six homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are.” Natasha knowingly stated

“How much time do we have?” Steve asked, setting himself by her left side, while Octavia stood on her right

“Uh...about nine minutes from...” Natasha popped the flash-drive into the computer, initiating the program “Now” she worked the keyboard, trying to gain access to the drive “Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands.”

“Can you override it?” Octavia asked

“The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly. I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from.”

“Can I help you guys with anything?” a voice called them, their focus shifted from the screen towards a male Apple employee.

Natasha was fast in her thought “Oh, no. My fiance and sis was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations.”

“Right! We're getting married.”

“Congratulations. Where do you guys thinking about going?”

Octavia looked at the monitor, seeing the signal traced to somewhere in New Jersey “The lovebirds are going to New Jersey!”

Steve frowned at her. Traitor. It takes everything in her willpower not to ruin their cover, and laugh in Steve’s face.

“Oh” the employee said, as he looked at Steve for a few moments. Did he recognize him? “I have the exact same glasses!”

“Wow, you two are practically twins.” Octavia mocked, aloof to the man

“Yeah, I wish. Specimen. Uh...if you guys need anything, I've been Aaron.”

“Thank you” Steve said, as the man, Aaron, walked away, and he turned his attention back at the spy “You said nine minutes, come on"

“Shh, relax. Got it! ...Wheaton, NJ. You know it?”

“I used to. Let's go” Steve pulled the flash drive from the computer and they walk out of the store.

“Meet me in the south-side exit. I’ll get us a car” Octavia said, as she walked away from them.

After a few minutes of waiting for Steve and Nat in her newly possessed vehicle, both agents left the building hurriedly, Steve’s face red as a tomato “What happened?” Octavia asked, as Steve sat in the passengers seat without a word, and Natasha got into the backseat, smiling widely.

“I think Rogers had his first kiss since the war”

 

**A/N** : So, I think Octavia and Natasha will have those lil sister/big sister type of relationship, since Nat was once a HYDRA tool and now is working with the good guys, just like O. Tell me what you think!

** Thank you and May We Meet Again! **


	4. Chapter Three - Revelations

**A/N** : I'm soooo sorry this chapter will be a filler, but I couldn't fit that much information in just one chapter, so I had to cut it in half. The good news is that I will probably post another one maybe tomorrow!

 

****Chapter Three - Revelations** **

Octavia brought the truck to a complete halt and Steve sighed as they arrived at the old abandoned military base. “This is it” he announced. Natasha had made clear she wasn’t letting go of all the awkwardness surrounding the kiss, as she made inappropriate jokes about it during the entire ride, and even Octavia had to admit that making Steve completely embarrassed was kind of addictive, since he looked freakishly cute.

They walked around the base for a while, Natasha holding the GPS device, trying to pinpoint the exact place where the signal came from “The file came from these coordinates”

“So did I” Steve mumbled, his voice melancholic as he roamed aimlessly “This camp is where I was trained.”

Octavia turns back to face him, her voice drawing his head to her “Changed much?”

“A little” Steve simply said, and at that moment Octavia finally saw the super-soldier without his armor. The nostalgia in his voice, his eyes glossy with grief, and a sad smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. The man was a mess of loss and regret. Just like her.

“This is a dead end” Natasha’s voice brought them back from the gaze they were lost in “Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off.”

Octavia nodded at the red-haired, but Steve was focused elsewhere, eyes staring at the building ahead of them “What is it?” Octavia asked, as the three walked over towards the building

“Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place.” Steve commented matter-of-factually. He brought the shield up and slammed it on the lock, shattering it.

The building inside was old, but not as old as the remaining buildings in the camp. It had desks and shelves scattered around the room, all covered in dust and spiderwebs. Steve walked towards the light-switch and turned them on, first flickering and then steadying themselves, one bulb at a time, as few directed to a all, revealing and highlighting a symbol very similar to the one of SHIELD.

Natasha gasped, taken by surprise “This is SHIELD”

“Maybe where it started.” Steve said, as they entered a room, where they found old framed portraits of people Octavia knew nothing about, although one of them looked a lot alike Tony, both in looks and the presumptuous smirk.

“There's Stark's father.” Natasha confirmed, as Steve added “Howard”

Octavia knew that Steve knew most of the people who founded SHIELD, back in the days “Who's the girl?”

Steve didn’t reply, choosing to turn away to walk further down the room, but stopped by a massive book shelf, eyebrow raised with suspicion “If you're already working in a secret office...” he asked, pushing the books shelf and sliding it sideways, opening it “Why do you need to hide the elevator?”

Octavia and Natasha shared a accomplished smile as Steve nodded them to enter the elevator. The elevator went down what seems a few floors, stopping abruptly. The three of them inspected the room. For the looks of it, it was a computerized data-base, but those old looking computers couldn’t be the source of the data inside the pen, as Natasha pointed, as she walked around the blocks of old computers “This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient.”

Suddenly Octavia noticed a small hard-drive jack, completely different from the rest of the equipment in both colour and material. She waked closer, noticing the small opening shaped as the flash-drive, which she places in it, activating the ancient computer in the room. The camera above the monitor came to life, raising and switching in between the three faces as they stood now by Octavia’s side, and the black screen lights up in green, showing the message: Initiate system?

Octavia moved her fingers over the keyboard as she typed “Y-E-S, spells yes”she smiled proudly as the old computer started to cranked up, and Natasha took advantage of the stilled moment to come up with a joke "Shall we play a game?"

Both Steve and Octavia turned to her, and Natasha felt the necessity to explain herself “It's from a movie that-”

“Yeah, I saw it.” Steve and Octavia said at the same time, smiling at each other, since they had seen the movie together recently in one of Raven’s movie nights.

Suddenly the screen flickered, and a shape of a face appears, followed by an accented voice, as the old camera moved above them, as it analyzes each one carefully “Rogers, Steven. Born, 1918. Blake, Octavia. Born 1989. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984.”

Octavia felt as if the voice was familiar, but she shrugged away the feeling “It's some kind of a recording.”

“I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am.” the voice grunted, as the computer screen showed an old photo

“Do you know this thing?” Natasha asked directly to Steve

“Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years.”

Octavia froze at the mention of the name. She might had never seen the man before, but she had heard the name through some HYDRA’S personnel back at the Ark, and she had definitely talked to that voice before, as he was a crucial piece in the making of Bloodreina.

Octavia was so lost in her thoughts, that only when Natasha spoke she was able to focused again on the present matters.

“That's impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you.”

“Accidents will happen.” Dr. Zola said, as the screen showed them various newspaper headings, deaths HYDRA had arranged, but the ones that caught Octavia’s eye was Howard and Maria Stark, Tony’s parents, who apparently had died in a car accident, was followed by a blurry photo of a security camera at the scene of the crime, a photo that showed a man with a metal arm, Bloodreina’s mentor “HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum.”

When Octavia joined SHIELD, with her she brought the news that HYDRA wasn’t entirely gone, as she had lived all her life as one of their experiments, but following the destruction of the Ark, and the lack of retaliation afterwards, she had actually believed they had ended what it seemed to be the last remainder of HYDRA’s headquarters.

She looked up towards Steve, who suddenly punched the computer screen, smashing it. As soon as the main monitor was down, the one at its left flickered on, and the voice of Dr. Zola was back “As I was saying…”

“What's on this drive?” Steve demanded

“Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm.”

“What kind of algorithm? What does it do?” Octavia asked, more impatiently than Steve

“The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it.” as soon as he finished talking the doors started to close, and although Steve tried to stop it by throwing his shield in between it, he was too late, and the shield hit the metal and bounced back to him.

Natasha device started ringing, alerting them to incoming danger “Steve, we got a bogey. Short range ballistic. 30 seconds tops.”

“Who fired it?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Octavia didn’t wait to listen to whatever the doctor had to say, as she analyzed the room for a way to cover from the blast, which came in the form of a not-that-big-of-a shaft. She called both Steve and Natasha as she threw the metal grate aside, jumping in immediately, and Steve followed. Natasha retrieved the flash-drive and jumped in too, allowing Steve to bring his shield up just in time to protect their heads from the rubble that felt just as the missile hit the building.


	5. Chapter Four - Revelations Part 2

****

 

**A/N** : I had to divide the previous chapter into two, because it was getting too long. Also, I am moving into my new home, and therefore I won’t be able to post regularly. I am sorry for that, I was really hoping to keep the updates at least once a week, but please, don’t give up on this story, I am still very devoted to it, and I’m hoping next week I’ll have that problema solved :)

 

**Chapter Four - Revelations Part 2** ****

Sam Wilson was a nice guy. When you get home from your morning run and you have three beaten up SHIELD agents, who also happen to be fugitives, in your door steps asking for shelter what do you do? You should probably say “Hell no” and close the door on their faces, but not Sam. What does cool-guy Sam? He cooks you breakfast while you clean your wounds. 

“So, the question is: who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?” 

Steve said, as he walked around the table, where Nat and Octavia stood sit, eating the breakfast Sam cooked.

“Pierce” Natasha answered as she finished chewing her food “Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world.”

“But he’s not working alone, Zola’s algorithm was on the Lemurian Star.” Steve stated

“So was Jasper Sitwell.” Octavia said with a raised eyebrow and a triumph smile, as she acknowledge that Sitwell’s presence in the ship might had something to do with Zola’s algorithm being there too. As Zola stated, HYDRA was everywhere. 

Steve nodded “So, the real question is: how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?” 

Sam had stood quietly, listening until that moment, when he left momentarily and came back to drop a manila folder at the centre of the table “The answer is: you don’t.”

“What’s this?” Octavia opened the folder, reading the files inside, as Steve leaned from behind her, grabbing a photo of Sam with a fellow winged pilot

“Call it a resume.” Natasha smiled at the remark, as she leaned closer to Octavia, inspecting the content herself.

“I thought you said you were a pilot.” Steve said, to which Sam smirked

“I never said pilot.”

Steve shook his head hesitantly, not wanting to put Sam in more trouble “I can’t ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason.”

“Dude, Captain America needs my help. There’s no better reason to get back in.” he sounded just like a kid seeing Santa at the mall, Octavia couldn’t help but smile at his excitement.

Steve looked back at Octavia, his lips curled up, matching her smile. It was all the convincing he needed to agree with Sam’s involvement “Where can we get our hands on one of these things?” 

“The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall.” Steve looked at Natasha, who simply shrugged her shoulders, the plan was already arranged in her head.

“Shouldn’t be a problem” Natasha assured “How do you plan on getting him to talk?”

Octavia dropped the closed folder back at the top of the table and stood up, full agent mode on “Leave that to me. I have a way with people”

*** 

They had manage to take Sitwell to the rooftop of a building, away from his security. Sam stayed in the alleyway as Natasha and Octavia watched with amusement Steve throwing Sitwell across the rooftop, the weaker man scurrying away from the soldier’s touch.

“Tell me about Zola’s algorithm.” Steve demanded

“Never heard of it.”

“What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?” Natasha asked now, her voice low and menacing

“I was throwing up, I get seasick.” Sitwell lied, and even when Steve forced him to the edge of the rooftop, he just stood there, smiling “Is this little display meant to insinuate that you’re gonna throw me off the roof? Because it’s really not your style, Rogers.” 

Steve shrugged, a small smile played in his lips. He loosen the grip on Sitwell, allowing the man to stand on his own feet, and even gently smoothed the creases in the smaller man’s jacket “You’re right. It’s not. It’s hers.  

Steve and Natasha stepped aside, allowing Octavia to raise her foot and kick Sitwell right across his chest, and off the roof. Octavia raised her head, her eyes meeting Steve’s amused expression.

“Is this your way to persuade people, O?” he asked, and Octavia chuckled lightly

“I don’t think asking nicely would’ve suffice, Cap”

Suddenly Sam, now equipped in his Falcon jet-pack suit with wings, flied back up to the rooftop holding Sitwell and tossed him down on the floor. Octavia walked towards Sitwell in long strides, pulling him up with ease, and he held his hand up in fear, shaking, ready to squeal out everything “Zola’s algorithm is a program…for choosing Insight’s targets!”

“What targets?” Steve asked, as he came closer 

“You!” Sitwell replied, pointing at the super-soldier “A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who’s a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future.”

“The Future? How could it know?”

Sitwell laughed “How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it. Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola’s algorithm evaluates people’s past to predict their future.”

Natasha and Steve spoke in unison “And what then?” but Sitwell was already lost in his thoughts “Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me.”

“What then?!” Octavia spoke, more threatening, as she shook him by the hem of his jacket 

“Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time.” 

*** 

They were now heading to the Triskelion, SHIELD headquarters. Sam was driving, and Steve stood on the passenger seat, as Natasha and Octavia were stuck on the backseat with Sitwell in the middle of them.

“HYDRA doesn’t like leaks.” Sitwell said, looking directly at Octavia

“So why don’t you try sticking a cork in it.” Octavia chimed, but the man ignored her 

“HYDRA doesn’t like traitors either… Bloodreina”

The entire car felt into an heavy silent. 

“What’s a Bloodreina?” Sam asked, oblivious to the name

“Bloodreina was HYDRA’s biggest creation. Born and raised inside the organization, trained from a young age by the Winter Soldier herself. Ruthless, cold-blooded, a force to reckon with. Your friend here killed hundreds, elevating HYDRA with each death-” 

“That’s enough” Steve voice ringed above Sitwell’s, shutting the man down.

Suddenly something landed on the car roof in a thud, and before anyone could react to it a silver hand crashed through the rear window, pulling Sitwell out through it and throwing him into the oncoming traffic, killing him instantly. 

Bullets flew from the gap of the window. Octavia leaned down, quickly covering her head on her hands while Natasha jumped from her seat into Steve’s lap, pulling his head down just as a bullet hit the head-rest, and shoving Sam’s shoulder aside avoiding another one incoming. 

Instinctively, Steve pulled the break handle, stopping the vehicle abruptly, and making the assailants body flung out of the roof and down onto the street, who methodically used his metal hand as a support for his effortlessly landing, coming to an halt right in front of them. Octavia raised her head from her hands, and she was now facing the Winter Soldier.

Before she could register the events, another car smashed into theirs from behind, pushing them forward, and all it took to the Winter Soldier to jump back onto their car was a long stride, smashing through the windscreen with his metal hand and pulling out the steering wheel from Sam’s hand “Shit!” Sam yelled as he threw his hands up, and the car kept going forward, with any acceleration or steering from him.

Octavia was already prepared for that outcome. She pulled her gun from the holster and shot at the Winter Soldier, barely hitting him at his metal shoulder, but it was enough to make him retreat, jumping onto the vehicle behind them. 

Their car was now being pulled off the road, and Steve held on to the car door, pulling Natasha and Sam closer. Octavia burst her door open and nodded to Steve, smiling briefly before jumping out of the car, rolling to the side of the road.

Her head was spinning and her ears were ringing, as Octavia struggled to stand up. She looked around for her friends, just as Sam made contact with the asphalt, rolling to the side of the road a few feet onwards, and Steve and Natasha slid down for a while longer, still on top of the door. 

Octavia started to walk towards them, but the clicks of safety locks alerted her to the incoming gunfire.

“Watch out!” Octavia yelled, throwing herself behind a flipped car, watching as a group of HYDRA agents, commanded by the Winter Soldier, started shooting at them. The rest of her group scattered, running in different directions, and Octavia seized an small opening in the enemy’s advance to shoot one of them down, and just as the Winter Soldier was about to fire against her she hit him in his eye goggle. She ran towards the opposite direction, knowing very well that shot only gave her a few second of advantage, as she heard his voice, rough and domineering, command his group in Russian “She’s mine. Find him”

*** 

Octavia ran looking for cover as her mind raced, trying to come up with a plan to take down the soldier. She  couldn’t beat him in speed or strength, but maybe she could outsmart him. She used a chapter from Natasha’s book, placing her phone behind a car while playing a record of her voice on loop, as she hid herself close, waiting for him.

Soon, she saw the Winter Soldier stride closer, drawn by the voice. He stopped silently, pulled up a grenade and rolled it down on the floor, over to where he though her to be. The bomb exploded and Octavia took advantage of the loud noise to jump towards the soldier, right fist curled and up, hitting him across the cheek with all her power.

The soldier stumbled back a few steps, and Octavia brought her gun up, holding it to his temple, but before she could take the shot the soldier grabbed the barrel and pushed it aside, the bullet grazing his hair, but missing entirely.

He then used his metal arm to hit Octavia across the ribs, and as she backed down, winded, he raised his own gun, unlocking the safety, but instead of shooting Octavia, who stood on the ground in front of him, he shot Natasha, but not before she sent one of her electromagnetic bands towards the metal of his arm, disabling it momentarily.

“Nat!” Octavia cried out, as she ran towards the girl, pulling her aside just as Steve arrived, giving them coverage. She inspected the wound, it was bleeding substantially, and although she wanted to help Steve, she knew Natasha would bleed out if she didn’t stop the bleeding.

Sam flew right into them, looking worried at Natasha state before turning his head to the battle ahead of them. He was ready to go help Steve, but Natasha tugged at his leg, stopping him “Let O help Rogers, I need you to do something else for me” then she turned her attention to the girl, mouthing “go” to her, wincing when she took her hands away from the bullet hole, blood starting to flow again. Sam took Octavia’s place, setting the palm of his hand over the wound, as Octavia walked towards the two man fighting, just in time to grab Steve’s shield, which had been thrown away earlier, and sling it back to Steve, standing in between him and the full force of the metal fist.

Steve then grabbed the metal arm with one hand and buried the shield in the metal bellow the shoulder, disorienting the soldier, and in one swift blow he raised the shield, knocking him in the face, and using his free hand he grabbed the Winter Soldier and whipped him over his shoulder, into the ground.

The soldier didn’t seem to loose his balance, as he gracefully rolled unto the ground, standing with his back turned to Steve. His mask hanged loose on the ground, and as he turned around Steve lost all composure, his voice barely more than a whisper

“Bucky?”

The Winter Soldier froze for a moment, at the mention of the name, and as he looked back to Steve and raised his weapon he spoke hesitantly “Who the hell is Bucky?”

Before he even got the chance to fire, Octavia kicked him on the ribs, and this time he lost balance and rolled a few meters on the concrete. As he got up, his eyes moved erratic, as if the name was familiar, but still he chose to raise his gun, but this time, he was met with a grenade fired by Sam. 

When the smoke and flames cleared out, there was no trace of the soldier.


End file.
